iWant Sam Back
by InspiredByMadness
Summary: Freddie realized that he is still in love with Sam after months of believing he wasn't. But both of them are with different people and very happy. So why can't he get Sam out of his head? Why can't he just leave her alone? He wants her back. He needs her back. There has to be away. Story from MyPassionateMusician2.


So this is my second attempt at writing this story. I'm honestly not even sure if people still go on this site but I thought I'd give it a shot. This was on my former profile- MyPassionateMusician2 but I can't manage to remember any of my account information so I decided to try again. If you have read this story previously...I am very sorry that I never continued it but I am going to try my best this time, just be patient with me. Anyway, this takes place after six months of the seddie break up that tore my heart in two...hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- iStill Love You**

"So, in conclusion…" Carly started out as iCarly was wrapping up.

"I _can_ put my whole foot in my mouth," Sam said to the camera with a goofy smile. "Thanks for watching…"

"iCarly!" They both said at the same time.

I smiled and turned the camera off. "And we're clear," I said as I set the camera back on its tripod.

It has been six months since Sam and I had broken up and everything went back to normal I got a girlfriend named Allie, Sam got a boyfriend named Hunter. Even Carly had a boyfriend, Frankie, Everything was great. Of course, both Sam and I could not deny that there was still some weird tension between the two us but whenever we both felt it, and made eye contact; we went on with our normal routine; pretending to hate each other.

Carly made her way downstairs saying she wanted to go check up on Spencer's sculpture, leaving Sam and I upstairs alone. "Nice work Fredward," Sam said taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Really?" I asked surprised by the compliment. "Well, thanks."

"Anything to keep you _behind_ the camera," Sam said and made her way down the stairs also.

Once Sam was out of earshot, I laughed at her comment. Of course, when she was in the room, I scolded her. I hated to admit it, but I still had some feelings for Sam. It was hard to get over someone like her. Sam was beautiful, smart, independent, and I didn't mind that Sam wasn't the girly type. She was just so different from anyone that I had ever met, and I loved that about her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and took me out of my trance. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Allie," I answered walking downstairs to catch up with the girls and Spencer.

"Hey Freddie," Allie said sweetly on the other end. "Watcha doing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, honey," I said simply. "Just got done with iCarly and now we're just hanging out."

Allie was such a sweet girl. She was always nice, and always happy to see everyone. She was pretty too; long brown hair with hazel eyes. And I was always into brunettes, except for that one time of course. I shook his head. How wrong was it that I would think about Sam while I was talking to my girlfriend? I felt like I should've apologized to Allie. I scoffed at myself. That would be easy to explain.

I finally caught up to them while the two best friends were sitting down on the couch watching some T.V. "Ok, then, I'll talk to you later," Freddie said ending his conversation and putting his Pear-phone back in his pocket.

I sat down next to Carly and grabbed a spaghetti taco that was on the coffee table. Sam, with her mouth full of food, asked, "Was that Allie?"

I looked at with a disgusted face while she shoved the rest of the taco in her mouth. "Sam, chew your food first, please," Carly said. "One day you're going to choke and I won't feel like doing CPR."

I laughed. Sam just looked at me with a blank expression. The next thing I knew, her shoe went flying at me. "Whoa!" I yelled as I ducked. "Sam?"

"You never answered my question, nub," She said insultingly. Though my heart strings did tug a little, because I saw she wanted to laugh at herself. I wish she had because I love her laugh.

Sam looked at me and I was completely lost. I couldn't even remember what had just happened. Everything around me felt like it was slowly fading away leaving only me and Sam. I stared back at her, and I wish at that moment I could read her mind. She was so good at hiding every emotion, that even after all these years, I still couldn't guess at what she was thinking or feeling.

I had forgotten that we were both in Carly's apartment. I forgot that we were both dating someone. I forgot that we had even broken up. All I could even think about was how much I wanted her at that moment. And also at that time, I came to a conclusion: I was still in love with Sam Puckett.

I had been trying to deny this since I have been going out with Allie. Sure I still had some feelings for the girl. That was natural. But I actually thought I was over this egotistical, insulting, psycho girl. Yet, here I was, lost in her beautiful eyes. I couldn't get enough. I know a lot of guys probably say this, but I could look into her eyes all day. I wanted to run up to her, kiss her, and tell her how much I was still in love with her, and how much I just wanted to be with her. Then she broke eye contact with me, biting her lip.

I took a sigh of relief. I knew if she didn't break eye contact I wouldn't have been able to help myself. But now, because of that, I was in a big dilemma. I was still in love with Sam Puckett. Well, that would be a great conversation over dinner with Allie tomorrow.

* * *

Alright guys! Leave me some reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
